The Sick Princess
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: The SA gang and company go to a small party. After some passionate dancing and dinner, Hikari gets food poisoning, and who else but Kei decides to help her out? Fluff! Enjoy ;3


**Hello Special A fandom! Here's my first contribution to your category! I've written so much for Usui and Misaki of Kaichou wa Maid-Sama and now I think its time to give Kei and Hikari a turn so please enjoy this quick story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A :(**

* * *

The Sick Princess

"Good morning!" Hikari chirped cheerfully as she entered the conservatory.

She was given similar happy greetings from all of her friends: Akira leaped up from her seat on the couch and flung her arms around Hikari, Tadashi saluted from where he sat beside Ryu, Jun and Megumi who all looked up and smiled, and Kei nodded to her with a tiny smile where he sat across from them.

"Wow. Everyone's in a really good mood today, even Takishima! What's wrong with the world?" Hikari teased.

"Sh! Don't even talk about that jerk." Akira hissed vehemently. "His name doesn't even deserve to be so graced by coming out of your mouth."

"Akira!" Tadashi called over. "Can I have some more tea?"

"Get it yourself, you lazy bum! It's right in front of you!" The girl yelled, grabbing the nearest flowerpot and hurling it at him with minimal effort, nailing him in the face.

"Hey, chill out." Ryu broke in. "Akira tell Hikari what you just told all of us." He suggested. The twins nodded in agreement.

"Right, right!" Akira trilled. "Hikari are you free this Saturday?"

"Um…yeah. Why?" The long-haired girl asked, tilting her head to one side.

"It's the anniversary of the day my family built our mansion and my parents said I should celebrate a little bit. It's not really a reason to celebrate but I think they've just been bored lately and want to throw a party to liven things up a bit. So you can come, right?"

"Yeah! I'm totally there!" Hikari beamed.

"Awesome!" Then Akira moved in closer. "Come by my house after school today and I'll let you try on some fancy dresses."

"Thanks. Is everyone else going?" Hikari wondered, looking up curiously at her friends who all nodded in response, though it was blatantly obvious that her eyes were mainly focused on a certain blonde boy. Akira noticed this and sighed.

"Yes unfortunately when I was telling Megumi, Jun and Ryu about it, actually mainly Megumi, that idiot Kei overheard and so he invited himself along."

"I see." Hikari smiled. "This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait!"

* * *

"Hey, Akira, don't you think this dress is a bit too…poofy?" Hikari wondered. She pinched her long, pink dress between her thumb and finger and lifted it up slightly to make it easier to walk.

"Nonsense! It looks adorable on you! I could eat you up!" Her friend, clad in a black dress replied.

Hikari grimaced; she had never been all that fond of dressing up so fancily, even though she had been forced to several times before in order to partake in contests. Her dress was Victorian-styled with frills decorating the sleeves and edges, ruffles running down her chest and stomach, and excess layers of pink protruding from every visible point. Long, white gloves ran up to her elbows and matching pink shoes, with small heels, covered her feet. Her long black hair flowed down her back, some of it pinned up while two strands spilled out over her shoulders.

"You and Megumi look so cute; those boys are probably ashamed they're even breathing the same air as you!" Akira grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her into her house.

Hikari had been the last to arrive that night; the rest of Special A, as well as Yahiro, Sakura and Finn, were presently socializing in the house's grand ballroom where tables of gourmet food were set up along with a band playing fitting music off to one side on a small stage. The boys were all garbed in white or black suits with ties and corsages sticking out of their pockets, whereas Finn, Sakura, and Megumi all wore similar dresses to Hikari's and Akira's in blue, purple and green respectively.

Hikari immediately caught sight of Kei, standing beside the refreshment table and pouring himself a glass of water. As Akira announced the arrival of their final guest, she declared that they should all enjoy themselves with some dancing.

"We're dancing?" Hikari echoed her. _For the celebration of the completion of your mansion?_ She added silently to herself.

"Of course! What else would we do?" her best friend replied as she slipped across the room.

At first, none of the guests really moved that much, all fearful of being the first person to make a move and ask their respective other to dance. But after Ryu stepped up and asked Finn, who accepted gratefully, the anxiety in the atmosphere lifted and the others began to move more easily. Tadashi smiled sheepishly as he offered his hand to Akira, who at first glared and him before blushing and accepting with false reluctance. Jun made his way slowly over to Sakura who smiled sweetly at him; they had long since passed their childish stages of teasing one another about Jun's 'situation' and he had courteously presented her with his upturned palm. Sakura slid her fingers into his and followed him onto the open area with the other couples. At last, Hikari caught a glimpse of Yahiro stepping up to Megumi, his hand scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment that made Hikari smile in amusement. She saw him murmur some words to the smaller girl who nodded with an adorable blush before he took her hand and she followed him.

"Evening, Miss Number 2." Kei's voice nearly made Hikari leap out of her skin as his breath tickled her neck from behind.

"Takishima!" she cried. "D-Don't do that so suddenly! My heart can't take it." She complained as she turned to face him. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized how close he was, the black velvet of his suit making soft contact with her dress, the smell of the rose in his pocket gracing her perfume and mingling with it to create a wonderful scent.

"Well then I profusely apologize to your heart." He smiled, reaching forward and brushing his fingers over her left shoulder to let her long hair slip through his palm. "Now, may I have this dance, my lady?" Before she could reply, he leaned in closer, causing her to blush madly and take a step back, only to find herself against a wall. "Or should I say 'my princess', considering all those times I've had to use the princess lift on you?" he chuckled.

"N-No way!" she wailed, extending her gloved hands to shove him away in her haste, but he anticipated her intentions and sidestepped, ending up with one arm around her waist and the other holding her palm.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He grinned, pulling her nearer to where the other couples were swaying and twirling slowly.

"Stupid Takishima," Hikari pouted. "Of course my answer is yes."

The violins being played filled the air with a soothing tune that made every person within hearing distance feel elated and light-hearted. The slow pace of the music lasted a long while, and Hikari contented herself with getting used to the feel of Kei's arm at her waist as she gazed up into his brown eyes. The boy's smile never left his face the entire time as he moved his feet, slowly enough to allow her to follow along comfortably. There were smiles all around for a long time, and none spoke a word, as if any sound other than the violins would somehow shatter the spell.

Gradually, the pace of the music quickened until it was so exhilarating that the couples were moving with quick skill and enthusiasm.

"Let's see how fast you can go." Kei said as he made eye contact with her.

"Challenge accepted." Hikari grinned.

He spun her twice before quickly stepping back, putting some distance between them before reaching forward and catching her again. Smirking, she matched his pace with equal zeal and passion, twisting her body in any way it needed to in order to stay on his wavelength.

The other pairs eventually stopped their own dances to stare at the two elite SA members impressively: Akira had a snarl on her face as Tadashi tried to restrain her from lunging at Kei, Finn's mouth was agape with a tint of envy as she watched the two of them and Ryu nudged her playfully, Sakura's eyes were wide as she stared at Kei and Hikari and Jun blinked, dumbfounded; his sister on his other side, looked like she was about to pass out just from watching so much fast-paced activity and Yahiro kept a firm arm at her back just in case she fainted.

Hikari felt the air whip past her face as her feet followed in Kei's shadow, her long, black hair flowing out behind her. A smile was spread across her face as she kept up with his rhythm, and Kei smiled just at the sight of seeing her enjoy herself so much.

They continued dancing for a several moments after the others had ceased, their bodies moving in perfect sync with one another while still somehow managing to match the music's pace. Kei knew she must have been getting exhausted by now, but he would be a complete and utter fool if he even once thought that she would let herself show it. Though her face seemed as energetic as ever, he could feel, through the brief contact he made with her, that her body was trembling slightly and he soon declared to himself that it was time to end the dance.

He extended his arm for the last time and Hikari twirled around twice before he pulled her back in and tightly wrapped his arm around her back and came to a stop. He could feel her heart pounding wildly as their bodies pressed close together and the others began to clap delightedly as they finished. Kei smiled at the spectators as he gradually loosened his iron grip on Hikari and she let herself finally take a breather; her chest was heaving as she gasped for air, and her hair was a bit frazzled, but her eyes were still sparked with fire and the smile still shone on her lips.

"How was that?" She panted.

"Fantastic, princess." He replied happily as he led her over to where the others stood.

"That was amazing, Hikari!" Akira exclaimed. "And we finished just in time for dinner. I hope you're all hungry!" The hostess slid past her friends to stand beside a large table, set with freshly cooked food.

The ten friends took their seats beside one another, Jun chivalrously pulling out Sakura's chair for her. Hikari took her seat next to Kei as they all began chattering and filling their dishes with different foods.

"I'm starving after all that dancing!" Hikari said as she dug her fork into a salad. Kei nodded in agreement as he began to eat as well.

The moments ticked by as the friendly talking continued, current events passing between the conversations. Kei ate a good amount within the first few moments, and was about to ask for another glass of water when he noticed the girl beside him. Blinking curiously, he turned his head toward Hikari who was sitting quietly with her hands in her lap, her shoulders stiff.

"Hikari? What's wrong?" he queried moving a bit closer to her. "You've hardly eaten anything." He informed her as he noted her half-eaten salad.

"What?" she looked up quickly. "N-Nothing's wrong!" she waved her hands back and forth dismissively, not wanting to draw attention to herself and worry anyone else.

"Hikari…" he stared down at her sternly and she sighed, knowing there was no way she could lie to him; he knew her far too well and she knew that.

"I think I just ate a little too fast. I'm just a bit queasy now but it'll pass in a minute." She promised, but the look on her face told him that she was only _hoping_ the words she spoke were true. His eyebrows furrowed as he perused her over before he deemed her unfit to continue this party.

Pushing his chair away from the table abruptly, Hikari gasped and looked up at him embarrassedly as the others around the table drew their attention to him. She begged with her eyes for him to keep quiet but she pretty much knew her efforts were fruitless.

"What's up, Kei?" Tadashi asked past a mouthful of chicken. Akira smacked him for speaking with his mouth full.

"You'll have to pardon us for the moment." He proclaimed, flashing his eyes at Hikari. The others blinked at him curiously before he bent down and scooped his date up with lightning speed before she could resist.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing, Takishima?" she protested. _Not this princess lift again!_ She cried inside.

"Yeah Kei! Put her down you pervert!" Akira snapped.

"Sorry." He smiled at the rest of them. "But I've got a sick princess on my hands." Stepping away from the table he began to carry the flabbergasted Hikari away. "I'll be using one of the guest rooms for now." He informed Akira.

"Kei! You jerk! She'd better be okay!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Tadashi reassured. "now that she's alone with him." The others chuckled as Akira hit him again. Megumi and Sakura cast worried glances after Kei and Hikari, but they all knew that the best cure for her now was being with him, so they let the lovebirds be and continued enjoying their dinner.

As soon as Kei was out of sight of his companions, he noticed that Hikari had stopped her futile struggling all too early and he glanced down to find her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Hikari?" he stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lifted you up so quickly." He mentally cursed at himself as he continued on to the room.

"No, it's okay." She said, but her face was still contorted with hurt. Kei frowned as he finally entered one of the guest rooms and closed the door behind them with his shoulder. He carried her over to the bed and carefully laid her down. A moan slipped past her lips as he did so and she rolled onto her side, facing away from him and cringing slightly. Kei sat beside her on the bed and looked down at her with a miserable expression.

"Hikari…" he said helplessly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you dance so much."

"Idiot." She huffed. "How is any of this your fault?" she glanced over her shoulder at him. Kei smiled down at her and placed a hand on her small shoulder, stroking her smooth hair gently down her back. He felt her exhale lightly as he continued his calming motions before she suddenly stiffened again. "Ow." She wheezed, slowly pushing herself up as a sharp jolt ran through her stomach. Kei quickly helped support her back as she hunched forward, breathing heavily.

"You must have gotten food poisoning somehow." He grimaced. Pressing his palm against her back, he made slow circular motions with one hand as he supported her shoulders with the other. "Just take deep, slow, breaths." He told her. Too exhausted to reply, Hikari merely did as she was told and breathed in deeply before slowly exhaling.

Kei stayed there with her in silence, patting her back gently as the moments passed on; the ticking of the clock in the room was the only sound, aside from the girl's labored breathing, but the boy was willing to stay the entire night with her if he needed to.

Finally, Hikari sighed one last time before opening her eyes again and looking up at him past her bangs.

"Thanks, Takishima. I feel a lot better now." She managed a small smile.

"That's good to hear." He reflected her expression. "But just lie down for another minute or two just to be safe." He ordered. She shot him a glare and opened her mouth to protest, but he placed his index finger over her lips before pushing her shoulders back down. "Just rest for a moment." He told her, kneading her pillow, which, she had to admit, did feel amazingly comfortable at the moment, so, obediently, she let her eyelids fall. Kei traced soothing circles on her stomach, causing her body to relax and a smile graced her lips.

Time passed by but he did not keep track of the moments; he was too focused on gazing down at her beautiful face.

Her eyes fluttered open at last and he brushed her bangs aside from her forehead.

"Is my sick princess feeling any better now?" he wondered.

"Yes. Very much, thank you." She chuckled. "But I daresay I'm a tad tired now." She teased.

"Then sleep for now." Kei sifted his legs onto the bed and laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her small shoulders. Hikari buried her face against his chest, the scent of his rose filling her lungs. He rested his chin atop her head and kissed her hair.

"Thanks, Takishima." She breathed.

"Sleep, my princess." He murmured.

"Takishima?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She blushed.

"I love you too, Hikari." He smiled.

He listened as her breathing slowed and at last she fell asleep.

Kei glanced at the locked door, shrugged off the party beyond it, and closed his eyes as well, soon falling asleep beside his princess.

* * *

**A/N: Well I do hope you enjoyed! I made it short in case it was no good so let me know if I did a good job! :3**

**Please review!**


End file.
